Monstruosidad
by Cuchufleta PL
Summary: Brick desea que Blossom haga algo por él. Algo que ella no quiere hacer porque provoca que pierda su humanidad. Algo por lo que él ya se ha aceptado como un monstruo.


**No me pertenecen los derechos de _Las Supernenas_ ; son de la propiedad de Cartoon Network y Craig McCracken.**

 **Antes de empezar, y como no quiero dejar una nota final (quiero que el regustillo final del texto no se vea afectado por esto), tengo que aclarar algunas cosas...**

 **La primera de ellas, que me gustaría poner este one-shot en una calificación algo mayor, pero entre el _rated thirteen_ y el _rated eighteen_ no hay ningún nivel en esta web, así que he de conformarme con la que he puesto. Esto se debe a que, aunque no hay absolutamente nada explícito (de hecho seguramente muchos no sabréis a qué me refiero), toca temas escabrosos, morbosos y muy fuertes, por lo menos con la intención con la que fue escrito.**

 **La segunda es que dejo este texto a vuestra libre interpretación; de hecho, os animo a conjeturar y comentármelo en un review. Si consigo suficientes, tal vez haga un recuento y publique qué tenía en mente mientras escribía esto.**

 **La tercera, que no habrá segunda parte, aunque el final esté abierto. Que nadie me la pida. No la va a haber. Punto.**

 **Cuarta y última: quizá hay un ligero OoC, sobre todo por parte de Blossom.**

 **¡BESOS, GENTECITA! ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

 _ **Monstruosidad.**_

—Pensemos por un segundo que digo que sí.

—Vale. Pensémoslo. ¿Cómo actuarías después de eso?

Ella lo miró. Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente en una sonrisa muy pequeña. Demasiado pequeña para su gusto; él había visto su rostro distorsionado por la verdadera felicidad, en esas ocasiones en las que la luz del Sol parecía una bombilla titilante a su lado. Pero con esa sonrisa, esa mueca, no se le pasaba por la mente que siquiera pudiera estar contenta.

—Oh, ya me conoces. No se me dan bien estas cosas.

—Pero a mí sí.

—¿Y eso ayudaría? Esto es cosa de dos.

—Puedo enseñarte, niñata, no me subestimes.

—Sí te subestimo. Claro que lo hago. Tú puedes ser sublime en todo lo que hagas, puedes ser Dios si se te antoja, pero mira a tus hermanos. Esos sí que son magníficos ejemplares, cualquier neurobiólogo se sentiría honrado de poder inspeccionar su cerebro, buscando ese tumor que provoque tal deficiencia en todo lo que hacen. Asumo que es porque no les enseñas bien. He visto cómo lo haces. Eres un cenutrio en eso.

Él acarició el gatillo de la pistola y se relamió los labios. Se planteó apretarlo. El olor a pólvora. La bala atravesando el cuerpo de ella. Su sangre escurriéndose por el orificio en su frente y deslizándose por su nariz, sus mejillas, su mentón. Ella nunca se vería tan hermosa como cuando la tirotease. Pero la belleza de la muerte es efímera. No le apetecía hacerlo, destrozar ese bonito momento. Al fin y al cabo, era la primera vez que tenían la posibilidad de conversar como lo estaban haciendo.

—De tus palabras deduzco que tú crees que podrías hacerlo mejor, ¿verdad? Enseñar a otras personas a hacerlo. Incluso cuando a ti misma no se te diese bien.

—Es una posibilidad que siempre ha estado presente.

—Cierto, nuestras habilidades son muy parejas.

—Sí.

—Pero yo me he centrado en desarrollar otras que a ti te asquean, ¿no es así, Blossom? Porque te asquean. No, no me mires así. Cuando lo hiciste por primera vez te sentiste como una perra. Es desagradable sentirse dominado así, lo sé. Lo he hecho, ¿qué te crees, que tampoco me aterré de mí mismo? Pero, y a pesar de todo, te necesito a ti. Tienes una habilidad que los otros no.

—Y que tú sí tienes. Que precisas doblar para poder llevar esto a buen puerto.

—Exacto.

—¿Sabes? Odio que seamos tan parecidos. Al final hace las cosas más difíciles. Brick, no te voy a mentir, quiero matarte.

—Suponía que acabarías confesándomelo.

—Quiero hacer contigo lo que tú quieres que haga con otros. Y que sé que quieres hacer conmigo. ¿Cómo crees que me afecta a mí eso? Aunque nunca me habría supuesto para mí un trauma matarte, claro que no. No creas que me importas de alguna manera más allá de esto. No estás dentro del círculo de las personas a las que quiero proteger, Brick. O a las que dejaría al margen de este asunto. Pero por algún motivo, quiero hacer eso contigo. Es raro, ¿verdad? Querer hacer contigo lo que logra que me sienta menos humana. Quizá es porque tú también estás perdiendo tu humanidad. Me hace sentir mejor persona.

Él rio. Era maravilloso escuchar aquello salir se sus labios. De sus preciosos labios rosas y carnosos. Dios, cómo deseaba besarlos. Morderlos, despellejarlos, arrancarlos, hacerlos sangrar. Y mirar su perfecta sonrisa con la boca llena de carmín. Esa sonrisa que dibujaba cuando eran pequeños y ella sacaba la máxima nota en todas las asignaturas. De cuando eran pequeños. De cuando él y sus hermanos eran los únicos engendros y ella y sus hermanas, los ángeles venidos a reparar los imperfectos del mundo.

—¿Entonces estás dispuesta a hacerlo?

—Si no lo hago, me vas a matar, ¿a que sí? No quieres que le cuente a nadie más lo que planeas hacer.

—Sería lo ideal. Silenciarte para siempre. Pero no quiero matarte.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Qué pena, ¿verdad, Blossom? Tu odio no es correspondido. Aunque sí quiero hacer eso contigo.

—Casi estoy contenta por tener razón.

—Pero te da miedo.

—Claro que sí. No seas imbécil. Y a ti también te da miedo. Por eso sonríes de una manera tan estúpida. A pesar de todo, te conozco. Estás aterrorizado, acongojado. Tu voluntad es más fuerte y por eso no sales corriendo, pero sabes que, en el fondo, no quieres que me convierta en lo que tú. O que te supere. ¿Eso dañaría tu orgullo, Brick?

—Puede. Quizá fuera un puñetazo en los riñones de mi ego, estás en lo cierto. Y, sin embargo, eres tú la que más miedo tiene. Y no de mí, sino de ti. ¿Quién pensaría que Blossom fuera capaz de cometer algo tan atroz? Oh, si se enteraran tu hermanas. Oh, si se enterara tu padre. Oh, si se enteraran las autoridades.

—En ese último caso, nos encerrarían a los dos.

—Por supuesto, no soy tonto. Pero eso no va a pasar. Nadie va a saber lo que hemos hecho. O, bueno, que hemos sido nosotros.

—Principalmente, porque nadie lo sospechará, ¿verdad?

—Nadie es tan inteligente como para pensarlo siquiera. Cabe la posibilidad, muy efímera, por cierto, de que me mirasen a mí, aunque sería muy de soslayo. A ti nunca te alcanzaría nada, ni aunque te inculpara. ¿Quién me creería, sin nada con lo que demostrarlo?

—No planeas dejar pruebas. De ninguno. ¿Me equivoco?

—En todo este tiempo, que yo haya visto, nunca te has equivocado al reflexionar, Blossom. Incluso yo admito que todo lo que me ha llevado hasta aquí ha sido causado por decisiones erráticas.

—Eres maestro de la retórica, ¿verdad? Primero me apuntas con un arma y luego me adulas, desprestigiándote a ti mismo. Todo por ablandarme y que acepte. Supongamos que lo hago.

—Con eso ha empezado todo esto.

—Sí, pero supongamos que realmente lo hago. ¿Piensas que lo haré porque sí? ¿Que no sacaré algo de esto?

—No, lo harás porque entonces haré contigo lo que quieres hacer conmigo.

—No tiene sentido si tú también lo deseas. Podrías tomarme cuando quisieras, ahora que sabes lo que quiero, ¿cierto?

Él bajó el arma y se acercó a ella. La tomó de la nuca y pegó sus labios a los suyos. Ella lo abrazó y lo empujó contra su cuerpo, echándose para atrás, quedando arrinconada contra la pared. Él introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella y comenzó a explorar, a jugar, a sentir. Notaba su piel arder, quería recorrer cada centímetro de ese bello cuerpo y destrozarlo a su gusto. Aprender cada recoveco y luego desaprenderlo. Ella jadeó, sus manos ascendieron y descendieron por su espalda, acariciando la masa muscular. Hundió las uñas, esas larguísimas uñas esmaltadas de fucsia, en la carne de él; su camiseta favorita se machó de rojo. Él gimió por el repentino dolor y empezó a morder los labios de ella. No se detuvo hasta que el sabor a moneda de cobre de la sangre le invadió la lengua. Se separó de ella lentamente, relamiéndose.

—Lo haré —susurró Blossom.

—Sabía que lo harías —respondió Brick.

Se miraron a los ojos y rieron sofocadamente. Los dos habían visto lo mismo en las pupilas del otro: monstruosidad.


End file.
